They Met Again on Earth
by WittyRavenclawWriter
Summary: The Doctor takes a visit to one of his favorite planets- Earth- in one of his favorite cities- London- but finds it practically deserted. What is behind this? The Doctor reunites with a certain young lady and together they fight off one of his darkest enemies in an attempt to save the human race. Because we all know Jenny was meant to be his companion. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, so seeing as it's midnight right now, this probably isn't my best work ever. But it's been so long since I uploaded a story, I just had to put this out there. Just so no one's confused, this is set right after Rory and Amy left but before Clara joined, meaning the Doctor is in his eleventh form and companionless. I very much like the idea of the Doctor meeting up with Jenny again, but it just doesn't look like that's going to happen. Thanks a lot, Stephen Greenhorn. But anyways, here's the story, feel free to criticize me (Just don't be too nasty), and please please please please PLEASE review... Such a simple act brings such joy to my heart. Thank you!**

* * *

The Doctor loved Earth. It was such a homey planet. There were all the little humans, going about their business and having dreams and changing the world. They were such a fascinating race… Just when you thought you knew everything about them, thought you could predict all of their reactions to something- _poof! _They would surprise you by defying a monster in the face of watching someone they loved die but cower away from the idea of doing something as simple as riding a horse. Which is why the Doctor loves to visit Earth, to simply walk around the planet and observe all the silly humans.

It was one of those days where the Doctor is all alone, and simply needed something to do. So, he set coordinates for London 2003, and smiled as he thought about the funny little humans he would soon be visiting.

When the big blue box materialized in a dark alleyway, the Doctor stepped out and looked around, making sure no one had seen his time machine appear.

The moment he stepped out into the street, he knew there was something wrong. Everything was still. Everything was silent. The city was like a ghost town, empty of its people bustling around, talking, yelling, driving, shopping, eating, working…

The Doctor crossed the empty street and put his head up to a shop window. A little old lady sat huddled in a corner with a cup of tea, reading a book.

The Doctor entered, a small bell announcing his arrival. The woman jumped, nearly sloshing tea all over herself.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice wavering.

The Doctor looked around the little shop. There were shelves of little glass objects like angels or vases. The Doctor didn't like statues of angels, so he picked up a small bowl and said, "I want to buy this."

"Ten pounds." Said the woman.

The Doctor pulled some cash from his pockets and handed it over to the woman.

"Keep the change." He said.

She nodded and stuck the money in her pocket.

The Doctor surveyed the clammy woman for a moment, and then figured he would get better answers somewhere else.

"Well, good bye now." He said. "Have a nice day."

"Er- thank you." Replied the woman.

The Doctor nodded and stepped out of the little shop into a light mist. He strolled down the street, occasionally poking into shops or restaurants but receiving the same results every time.

"No, it was a nineteen sixty-three police box, just standing there broad as daylight. And it definitely wasn't there when I checked yesterday morning."

"Elle, I've got more important things to think about than a police box right now. With all that's been going on lately, you're probably just overstressed."

"Am not! I swear, it wasn't there yesterday!"

The Doctor rounded the corner to see three figures, walking along the sidewalk, all of them wearing dark hooded jackets hiding their faces. Finally, some people out on the street!

"Hello!" Said the Doctor brightly.

"Who are you?" Barked one of the three. The Doctor was sure it was a girl.

"I'm the Doctor." He replied.

"The what?" Asked another.

"The Doctor." He repeated.

"Doctor who?" asked the last.

"Just the Doctor." He smiled. Oh, it never got old.

"That's so funny…" Said one of the girls in a faraway voice. "I used to know someone named the Doctor."

"Oh, shut up, Jenny!" Exclaimed one girl. "We've heard about him a billion times. But your dad isn't going to come find you."

"Wait- Jenny?" Asked the Doctor. His two hearts were pounding in his chest. Could it be- was it possible?- that this was Jenny, his daughter, in front of him now? But no, she was dead, he had seen her die in his arms.

"Yeah, that's my name." Said the girl.

"You said you knew someone called the Doctor?"

She gave a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah, I knew him alright… He was my dad."

* * *

**Author's Note: So, that's the first chapter. If you liked it, please give me a review, because the more good reviews I get, the more fueled to write for the fans I am, resulting in quicker chapter updates. Thanks for reading! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** As you can see, this is pretty fluffy. It's also pretty short. I know it's not my best writing, but this is all for fun! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, because More Reviews=Quicker Updates. **

* * *

"What did you just say?" Asked the Doctor sharply.

"I said, he was my dad." She repeated.

A very strange sensation went through the Doctor. It was a sort of feeling as though he were falling through the air, no sense of gravity pulling him towards anything. There was an empty feeling in in his stomach, and his two hearts had begun to beat unusually quickly. The Doctor had only felt this strange feeling a few times in his life, but we humans feel it quite consistently- it is a sensation known as shock.

The Doctor put a hand on the brick wall for support.

This. Was. Not. Possible.

He had seen her die, seen her take a shot meant for him. Jenny, the girl grown from his tissue sample… his _daughter_… was dead. There was no way she could be in front of him in this hoody with two other girls in London 2003. Yet, here was this girl telling him she was the Doctor's daughter.

"Are you okay?" She asked, peering at him curiously.

"J-Jenny…?" He whispered.

"That's my name. This is Elle, and that's Rayne." She said, motioning to the other girls.

"Show me your face." He said, his voice deathly quiet.

"Wait- what?" She asked, clearly taken aback.

"I said, show me your face." He repeated.

"Jenny! This bloke is nutters!" Elle whispered loudly. "I say we just leave now."

But Jenny didn't pay her any attention.

She slowly lowered her hood and looked up at the strange man in a bow tie curiously.

The Doctor stared at her in utter shock. It had been long, oh so long, since he had seen her face. The last time he had looked at her had been out of different eyes, with a different face… Yes, it had been a very long time since he had seen her, but there was absolutely no mistaking the girl with a long blonde ponytail in front of her right now.

For once, the Doctor was at a loss of words. What can you say when you see your supposedly dead daughter in front of you, and you've got a completely different body from when you last saw her. Is there anything you can say?

"Jenny." Said the Doctor. His voice shook. His eyes bore into hers.

Any normal person would have run away.

But Jenny didn't.

"How come you keep saying my name?" She asked.

"Because- because… Oh, Jenny, how can I explain this?"

"Come on, mate, spit it out!" Snapped Rayne. "We haven't got all day here."

The Doctor swallowed.

"Jenny," He said, looking her in the eye, "You said that the Doctor was your father. Do you know what the Doctor was?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He was a Time Lord." The Doctor explained, "And Time Lords do this thing called Regeneration. When they die, their bodies repair themselves, only they change completely. Their whole bodies are switched out for different ones- but it's the same person on the inside."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

The Doctor lowered himself to his knees so he was eye-level with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jenny," He said, "Look into my eyes."

"Jenny! This is mad, absolutely _mad!" _Said Elle. "Why are you-?"

"Jenny," He said, seeing that she wasn't getting it, "Look _through_ my eyes. See me behind them."

Suddenly, he saw it in her face- a flicker of understanding. Her mind was telling her it was impossible, but her heart knew it was true.

"But- but _how?" _She asked, trying to comprehend how this could be possible.

"I don't know," Admitted the Doctor, "I don't know how it's possible that we both coincidentally picked this date and place to come to, I don't even know how it's possible you're alive! Believe me, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

She slipped her hand into his and together they headed down the road in the direction the Doctor had come from, quite forgetting about Jenny's very confused and slightly disgruntled friends staring after them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I'm very bad at judging my own writing, so I'm really depending on you readers to tell me how it is. You've probably heard this a billion times, but reviews mean everything in the world to me! I really appreciate people following my stories, and giving me their thoughts on them. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Before you all start screaming at me, yes, I am aware that I haven't updated in FOREVER! And for that, I owe you an apology. And I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please review. I promise I'll update again soon!**

* * *

The Doctor, Jenny, and her two friends Rayne and Elle all were seated at a table in a little café, sipping cups of tea and speaking in hushed voices. The little restaurant was practically empty, save for the man standing behind the counter who seemed to own the place and the skinny waitress.

"It's been happening for months," Said Elle to the Doctor, "When we stopped here on Earth to take a break for a while, all the people seemed fine. But then the Metal Men came. The started taking everyone. Now everybody is scared out of their wits- hiding away in their homes, too afraid to really go anywhere."

"The Metal Men?" Asked the Doctor.

"They're these robots," Explained Rayne, "We're not sure who's controlling them, but they keep turning up all over the place, just out of nowhere, and they're snatching up anyone on the street."

There was a short silence then, during which the skinny waitress came to ask what they would like to eat.

"Nothing at the moment, thanks." Said the Doctor, hardly glancing up.

"Now, these Metal Men, what did they look like?" He asked the girls.

"Just like those little toy robots you always see little kids playing with. Shiny, silver things that sort of look to be based on the human body but, you know, made of metal." Answered Rayne.

The Doctor leaned forwards and gazed off into the distance. What these girls were describing… it sounded much too similar to something he had encountered before.

"These Metal Men, have then been appearing anywhere specifically?" He asked.

"No, not really. It's all very random. We're on the move a lot, seeing as they could pop up right about anywhere." Replied Elle.

"Is it just in London?" He questioned.

"That we know of." Answered Jenny.

The Doctor nodded and went back to staring off into the distance. The girls exchanged glances.

Abruptly rising and placing a bit of money on the table, the Doctor straightened his bowtie and said, "Show me where you first saw the Metal Men."

"Er- why?" asked Rayne.

"Because I said. Now let's go." He said.

The girls looked at each other. Jenny shrugged, and they led the way out of the café and onto the London street.


End file.
